Aura (R:1)
Aura (アウラ) is the spirit of the The World and was created by Harald Hoerwick to be the Ultimate AI. Online Basic Info Aura is the ultimate AI, created by Harald Hoerwick. For Harald, Aura's existence was that of the daughter that he never would have had with Emma Wielant. After Emma's death, Harald obsessed over continuing her legacy, and created Aura for that purpose. thumb|left|Aura's first appearance at her awakening. Appearance Aura has two noticably different appearances. She is first seen as a young girl in a simple white dress without shoes. She has white hair that curls slightly around her face, and extends behind her into a massive ball of fluff that stretches down past her waist. Once she opens her eyes, they have the same purple color as Tsukasa's eyes. As Aura grows and matures, she takes on a new look. Her hair becomes lavender and wavy, and only goes down past her shoulders. Her eyes also change color, and become light blue. She wears a loose, flowing dress and a white cloak around her shoulders with a silver infinity brooch in the middle. The dress is sparkling and static during the Games when she is incomplete, but it takes a solid color afterward. Due to the loose folds of her dress and her cloak, her hands are typically hidden from view, and since she's always floating in the air, her feet are never seen. Personality In the Games, Aura displays a large amount of concern for the players affected by the events in The World. She cares about the people who play the game, and does what she can to help them. History .hack//SIGN Aura spends the majority of SIGN hovering over a bed asleep. During this time, Morganna is supposed to be developing her properly so that Aura can eventually awaken. Morganna resents her position, and attempts to prevent Aura's awakening. Morganna traps the player Tsukasa inside the game, and uses his negative disposition towards the world and other people to cause Aura to grow negatively. As Tsukasa's case worsens, Aura can be seen deteriorating. However, Tsukasa begins to recover, and Aura recovers too. In the end, Tsukasa chooses to return to the real world, which causes Aura's awakening. .hack//Games Aura is first seen running from Skeith in a dungeon. Soon afterward, she appears before Orca and Kite, and gives Orca the book that holds the Twilight Bracelet. However, Orca is datadrained by Skeith, and the book passes to Kite. Kite then searches for Aura, trying to find out how to save Orca. Aura sends Kite garbled e-mails and provides field names to Kite. At the end of Infection, Skeith finally datadrains Aura, and she is split into 3 segments. Kite then works towards recovering the segments from various Phases. After recovering one segment, the segment activates while exploring a dungeon with Mistral. Aura's body appears before them, but she is unconscious. Cubia then appeared to fight Kite, but ends up running away. The second segment activates in front of Kite, Blackrose, Balmung, and Lios. This time, Aura's body regains consciousness, but can not speak. Cubia appears again and forces them to fight, once again retreating. After the third segment is returned, Aura is able to warn Kite not to fight Cubia, but he ends up having to force Cubia to retreat yet again. Finally, after meeting AI Harald, Aura explains to Kite and Blackrose that Cubia and the bracelet share a connected existence, and if one is destroyed, the other will be too, and she also warns him that Cubia will no longer run away now that she had been released. Kite and Blackrose are drawn into a long battle with Cubia. Kite uses what Aura said, and has Blackrose destroy the bracelet, causing Cubia to disappear. Without the bracelet, Kite and company are forced to face Corbenik without the power of datadrain. Corbenik activates its absolute defense, making their attacks useless. Aura appears with the spirits of the coma victims, and they crack the sheild. Morganna then fuses with Corbenik to fight them. They manage to severly injure Morganna, but she activates Drain Heart, and eliminates all of Kite's party. Kite does one last charge at Morganna, but at the last moment, Aura steps in the way, taking the attack. Aura disappears into light, and slams into Morganna, datadraining her. After that, Aura and Morganna die, and Aura is reborn in a complete form with all the data gathered by the Phases. Aura e-mails Kite later, and gives him a new bracelet in the Book of Twilight ~Dawn. She instructs Kite that there is another life trying to be born in a certain field, and asks him to go there and help prevent the mistake Morganna had made from being repeated. thumb|Aura in XXXX .hack//XXXX In XXXX Aura appears before Kite and Orca bearing the Twilight Bracelet. With an enigmatic message that "you have the power to resolve this" she gives the bracelet to Orca and vanishes. .hack//Unison During the celebration in Net Slum, Aura is seen in the sky with her back to the moon. She waves to Tsukasa and Subaru down on the ground. .hack//GIFT Aura appears at the very end of GIFT, right before the credits. She rambles for a bit and then proceeds to swear at the audience. .hack//Legend of the Twilight Anime Aura appears to give Shugo the bracelet, and talk to Rena while she's trapped in the game. Later on, she helps Shugo time his Data Drain so that he could release Rena from a Data Bug. Manga Years ago, Shugo had encountered Aura while playing on Kazu's computer. Shugo asked her to play with him. Aura acknowledges this years later, and gives Shugo and Rena Avatars identical to the ones Kite and Blackrose used in the disguise of contest winnings. Aura later sends her daughter, Zefie, to play with Shugo, and encourage him to come and find her. At the end of their journey, Aura welcomes Zefie back, and acknowledges Shugo's accomplishment. The End of The World After Legend of the Twilight, Aura vanishes for no apparent reason. The internet, which had come to depend on Aura, starts being subject to serious network trouble. CC Corp., realizing the value of Aura, begins Project G.U. to bring her back. Programmer Jyotaro Amagi came up with an ambitious plan: Restore Aura, or the R.A. Plan. They salvaged the remaining data of the Phases, so they could do their job again, and bring Aura back under CC Corp control. They would embed the Phases in 8 The World characters, so they could be controlled by CC Corp, but when the Epitaph Wielder players attempted excecute Amagi's R.A. Program, something went wrong. First, most of The World's data was immediately lost. Second, all seven candidates fell into comas, while Amagi, using a "dummy avatar" he constructed, fell into a state of delerium and set fire to the CC Corp building. CC Corp combined the remaining data with another in-progress game to make The World R:2, and Aura hasn't been seen since. Even the statue in Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground is gone. .hack//Roots Aura is only mentioned by Shino after Haseo joins the Twilight Brigade. category: AIs category: Another Birth Characters category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters category: Legend of the Twilight Characters category: SIGN Characters category: Universal Characters